


Путевые заметки

by TheLadyRo



Series: Шпионские истории [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casablanca References, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Путь двух беглых шпионов к безопасности нелегок и не быстр. Но на нем встречается множество запоминающихся моментов.





	Путевые заметки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Феликс Азаров, коммунист и профессиональный разведчик, всегда знал, в чем смысл его жизни и всегда видел перед собой цель. Хорошо делать свою работу, защищать Родину, помогать людям — казалось бы, что может быть лучше и правильней?

Феликс ни разу не изменил своим целям. Но именно борясь за них, он потерял работу и Родину, оказался преследуемым беглецом вне закона. Зато обрел в процессе любимого человека. Человек, правда, был мужчиной и представителем спецслужбы противника. Но где-то между спасением мира и их собственным спасением Азаров вдруг понял, что и пол, и национальность не так важны, как близость душ и интересов. Он точно знал, что Энтони Дж. Кроули ему не враг и успел стать ему самым близким человеком, а потому смирился со случившимся и попытался понять, что делать дальше.

Поначалу Азаров думал, что ему трудно будет жить без смысла и без цели, что их придется придумывать, создавать с нуля. Жизнь показала, что он все еще мало в ней разбирался. Цель появилась практически сразу и сама, даже две цели: выжить обоим, избегнув поимки, а еще сделать так, чтобы любимому человеку было максимально хорошо рядом. Возможно, эти цели и не были такими глобальными, как старые, но путь к ним все равно оказался нелегким, долгим и требовал немало сил, изворотливости и фантазии.

И на этом пути их ждало множество запоминающихся шагов.

_Ноябрь 1961 года_

Первые несколько недель стали не столько движением к цели, сколько подготовкой к движению. Они отсиживались в старом деревенском коттедже, зализывая раны, пока один из неофициальных контактов Азарова при помощи денег, прихваченных Кроули, готовил для них новые документы и способ выбраться из Англии.

Они не знали, сколько будет длиться это затишье, и использовали освободившееся время, чтобы узнать друг друга получше — во всех смыслах. Они всегда любили поговорить, занимались этим и теперь, но сейчас в разговорах все чаще всплывали детали старой жизни. Они говорили о детстве, о том, кого любили, о том, как попали на шпионскую работу. Они говорили целыми днями, между бесконечными чашками чая и обсуждениями безопасных способов пересечения пролива.

А по ночам они изучали друг друга без слов. Азаров узнал, что Кроули любит, когда прикасаются к его волосам, что он готов урчать, как кот, если запустить пальцы в его густую шевелюру. А если эти пальцы сжать и слегка потянуть, урчание сменится тихим стоном, и голова Кроули откинется назад, открывая беззащитную шею.

Он узнал, что эта шею весьма чувствительна, и провел немало времени, украшая ее бордовыми следами поцелуев, иногда с отметинами зубов. Узнал, что грудь и плечи Кроули усыпаны веснушками, которых тот почему-то очень стесняется. Феликс считал их ужасно милыми, жалел, что летом не приглядывался внимательнее к лицу Кроули, и обещал себе, что в следующем году обязательно выяснит, расцветают ли веснушками бледные щеки и нос.

Еще Азаров узнал, что у Кроули упругие крепкие ягодицы, которые оказалось так приятно мять и тискать в ладонях. Что на левой ноге у него кривой длинный шрам, и еще один, совсем крохотный, не больше сантиметра, на пояснице возле позвоночника, и странно было думать, что этот второй гораздо опаснее первого. Феликс целовал его, целовал оба шрама, благодаря судьбу за то, что Кроули уцелел в адском пекле Дрездена и дожил до этого момента, когда его можно было ласкать, целовать и гладить, пока он не перевернется нетерпеливо и не притянет Азарова ближе.

Еще Феликс узнал, что член у Кроули такой же, как он сам — длинный и узкий, что чуть ниже головки на нем есть место, прикосновение к которому заставляет Кроули выгибаться, как от удара током. Азаров узнал, как лучше ласкать этот член, в каком темпе двигать рукой, чтобы быстрее довести дело до конца, и как сжать его, чтобы задержать оргазм, отложить удовольствие — после нескольких таких откладываний Кроули всегда кончал особенно бурно и выглядел совершенно измотанным и неприлично довольным.

А еще у Кроули были тонкие, сильные, всегда горячие пальцы, которые могли прикасаться нежно и осторожно, а могли впиваться ногтями, оставляя следы надолго, но в любом случае — доставлять удовольствие, о котором Азаров раньше и не догадывался. Еще Феликс узнал, что Кроули может говорить с довольным видом ужасные пошлости, может бесстыдно стонать в полный голос и без стеснения ласкать любой участок тела, но теряется и смущается, если нежно поцеловать его ладонь или запястье.

Азаров много чего узнал о Кроули. Но больше всего ему нравилось то, что неизвестным оставалось еще больше.

_Декабрь 1961 года_

Холодной и мокрой декабрьской ночью они прятались от дождя в кирпичном сарае где-то в сердце Нормандии. Их совместных знаний французского хватило на то, чтобы с горем пополам объяснить хозяину фермы, что они идут на юг в поисках работы. Он внял их увещеваниям, но в дом, разумеется, пускать не стал, разрешив переночевать в сарае, где хранился урожай. Он даже поделился с ними ужином, и они с удовольствием съели мясной пирог, запив кислым сидром. Кроули не преминул пошутить насчет того, что Азаров и в бегах не забывает удовлетворять свое кулинарное любопытство.

Феликс отошел от расстеленных на соломе пальто, приоткрыл дверь. Дождь и не думал стихать, во дворе уже плескалась изрядная лужа, но построенном на совесть сарае было сухо.

— О чем вы думаете? — Кроули растянулся на соломе, подложив руки под голову.

— О том, — не поворачиваясь, ответил Азаров, — что когда-то, читая Дюма с Мопассаном и бегая в кино, я пытался представить себе Францию. Почему-то всегда представлялся Париж. Дворцы, мосты, кафе, знаете… Никогда не думал, что окажусь здесь в роли бродяги.

— Да, это ближе к Гюго, чем к Дюма, — поддакнул Кроули. — Все дело в том, Азаров, что вы неисправимый романтик. И клюете на стереотипы. Ах, Париж, Эйфелева башня, шампанское, поцелуи при луне. В Голливуде такое любят. А на самом деле… бывал я в вашем Париже. Ничем он не отличается от любой столицы мира — грязь и суета. И толпы людей, жаждущих продать чужие секреты в обмен на деньги, или безопасность, или другую выгоду.

— Я могу спокойно оставаться романтиком и дальше — ваш цинизм компенсирует это с лихвой. В самом деле, Кроули, вам не надоедает этот образ? Мы ведь оба знаем, что на самом деле вы не такой. Вы умеете видеть и хорошее.

— О, я умею видеть, это точно. — Голос Кроули внезапно прозвучал гораздо ближе. Азаров обернулся — и оказался прижат к двери. Горячие руки скользнули ему под свитер, шею обожгло дыхание. — Вот сейчас, например, я вижу кое-что очень… очень… привлекательное.

Свои слова Кроули сопровождал поцелуями, которые медленно перемещались от рта к уху, затем к шее Азарова. Спустившись туда, где шея переходила в плечо, Кроули пустил в ход зубы, и это было совершенно нечестно, потому что у Азарова чуть не подогнулись колени. Американец довольно хмыкнул — он прекрасно знал, что творит, он тоже успел изучить слабые места Феликса.

— Кроули… что вы делаете? — пробормотал Азаров, жалея, что не может скрыть прорвавшуюся в голосе дрожь.

— Неужели не понятно? — промурлыкал тот на ухо, прикусывая мочку. — Вы же так наблюдательны, Феликс.

— Но… мы оба давно не подростки. Здесь даже кровати нет. Может, подождем более удобного момента?

Кроули фыркнул и на миг отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Азарову в лицо. Выгнул левую бровь, как это умел делать только он.

— Серьезно? Вы действительно хотите подождать? — Его рука скользнула вниз, через брюки лаская уже наметившуюся эрекцию Азарова. — А ваше тело говорит о другом.

— Я могу… не идти на поводу у своего тела. В самом деле, Кроули, тут даже вымыться негде.

— Расслабьтесь, Феликс. Вы слишком много думаете там, где лучше чувствовать.

— Это… моя… работа — думать. — Говорить связно становилось все тяжелее, потому что Кроули уже расстегнул ему штаны и запустил в них руку, а другая его рука нырнула под свитер и теребила сосок. Подумать только, до недавнего времени он и не знал, что это может так возбуждать.

— Если вам так хочется быть профессионалом, — проговорил Кроули возмутительно спокойным голосом, притом что Азаров уже слегка задыхался, — то представьте себе, что знакомитесь с местной культурой. Знаете, французы такие затейники по части секса. Говорят, именно они придумали минет.

Кроули похабно подмигнул, а в следующий момент его лицо исчезло из поля зрения. Одним быстрым движением он опустился на колени, и его рот оказался на одном уровне с членом Азарова, который он только что высвободил из штанов. Феликс едва успел осознать, что происходит, а ловкий язык уже скользил по всей длине.

— Что вы… не надо, вы не должны…

— Я же сказал, расслабьтесь.

Кроули одарил его хитрой улыбкой, а потом обхватил губами головку и принялся посасывать, осторожно забирая в рот все больше и больше. Азаров не мог отвести от него ошарашенного взгляда. Он… искренне не знал, как себя чувствовать. Вид Кроули на коленях в столь унизительной позе казался неправильным. Но сам американец выглядел довольным, уголки его губ растягивались в улыбке, глаза с расширившимися зрачками ярко блестели. Полностью вобрав в себя член Азарова, он довольно застонал, и вибрация отозвалась во всем теле Феликса, прошив его от пяток до макушки острым ощущением удовольствия. 

Голова Кроули двигалась в медленном завораживающем ритме. Он то насаживался ртом на член, то почти выпускал его из губ, дразня кончиком языка, то сосал сильно и решительно. Азарову оставалось лишь откинуть голову назад, опереться на дверь всем весом и отдаться на милость горячему рту, сильным губам и ловкому, вездесущему языку Кроули.

Ведь несмотря на то, что Кроули стоял на коленях, именно в его руках — в его губах — была сосредоточена вся власть, он играл на Азарове, как на хорошо настроенном инструменте, вызывая дрожь, стоны, вздохи и, наконец, триумфальное крещендо оргазма.

Уже позже, когда они лежали на соломе, прижавшись друг к другу в поисках тепла и близости, Азаров все-таки не выдержал и уточнил:

— Вы правда не считаете, что это… то, что вы сделали…

— Это называется минет, Феликс, прекратите вести себя, как школьница, — сонно пробормотал Кроули, зарываясь носом в его плечо.

— Что это не умаляет вашего достоинства? — упрямо закончил Азаров.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Насколько я помню, там фигурировало ваше достоинство, и оно было отнюдь не маленьким. Я-то знаю, оно было у меня во рту.

— Кроули!

— Ладно, ладно. Вы действительно слишком много думаете. Если я чего-то хочу и вы хотите того же — что в этом может быть унизительного?

Азаров не нашелся, что возразить, и, уже засыпая, задумался, сможет ли сам проделать что-то подобное? Впитанные с юности представления заставляли сопротивляться самой этой мысли, но он вспоминал лицо Кроули… вспоминал ощущение полной передачи власти… и не мог не думать о том, что это может оказаться даже… приятно?

***

Границу с Швейцарией они пересекли вместе с целым табором. Французские цыгане оказались одновременно похожи и не похожи на тех, что Азаров встречал дома. Здешние деревянные кибитки были настоящими домами на колесах. Одни тянули лошади, другие — раздолбанные грузовички. Цветастые юбки мешались здесь с потрепанными джинсами, звенящие мониста — с дешевыми фабричными свитерами, гордые шляпы — с драными вязанными шапочками. Снующие повсюду неумытые дети, пожалуй, были одинаковыми везде. Говорили в таборе на поистине вавилонском смешении языков, так что ломаный французский Азарова и Кроули, дополненный английским, немецким и даже русским, никого не удивлял.

Примостившись на подножке одного из фургонов, Азаров поймал себя на том, что составляет в уме описание всего, что видит вокруг. Сердце кольнуло тоской, вспомнилась оставшаяся в Лондоне тетрадь с заметками — всего лишь мелкая деталь в огромном списке всего, что он потерял. Азаров мысленно укорил себя: не стоит делать из этого трагедию, не то чтобы он так уж всерьез собирался писать эту свою книгу. Да, об этом приятно было мечтать, но и только. Сейчас было время для других забот.

От размышлений его отвлек вид Кроули, догоняющего фургон. Вот уж кто вписался в пеструю толпу так, словно всегда был ее частью. Он даже умудрился раздобыть себе шляпу из тех, какие носили только самые серьезные и уважаемые мужчины табора. И, разумеется, его любимые узкие джинсы, от которых он не собирался отказываться, здесь не особо выделялись, хоть и смотрелись странно в сочетании с широкой рубахой, вязаной безрукавкой и старым потрепанным пиджаком. Для полного абсурда поверх всего этого был намотан длинный яркий шарф. Азаров невольно улыбнулся. Кроули поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Нам лучше забраться внутрь, граница совсем близко. Нику говорит, пограничники сегодня ленивые, но мало ли.

Он перекинул шарф через плечо и скрылся в фургоне, и Азаров последовал за ним.

Было ли дело в лени пограничников или еще в чем-то, но границу они и впрямь миновали без проблем. Всего через полтора часа они уже въезжали в тихую деревеньку, настолько похожую на открытки «С приветом из Швейцарии», что Азарову захотелось протереть глаза. Не хватало только снега, но зима в этом году выдалась скорее мокрой, чем холодной. Почти на каждой двери висели украшенные красными лентами венки, в окнах, несмотря на то, что еще не стемнело, горели огни, но людей видно не было. Азаров нахмурился, повернулся к женщине, в чьем фургоне они прятались, и, с трудом подбирая слова, поинтересовался:

— Где все? Что случилось?

Женщина — ее звали Надя, и это, к удивлению Азарова, было полное имя — улыбнулась и махнула рукой на венки.

— Они в церкви. Ноэль. Рождество.

— О, — выдохнул Азаров, оглядываясь с еще большим любопытством.

— Что, никак вы потеряли счет дням? Ах как непрофессионально, — раздалось хмыканье Кроули.

— Нет, я просто совершенно забыл. В Ро… дома мы не празднуем Рождество.

— Что, совсем? — удивился Кроули. — Даже в детстве не праздновали?

Азаров покачал головой. Единственным его детским воспоминанием, связанным с Рождеством, были речевки, которые их пионерский отряд разучивал, чтобы выкрикивать под окнами церкви в праздничные дни.

— А вы?

— Церковная школа, помните? — подмигнул Кроули. — Мы каждый год устраивали представление, изображая приход волхвов. В девять лет я, помнится, подрался с Генри из-за того, кому быть Бальтазаром, а в результате нам обоим вообще запретили участвовать в представлении. Ну, я решил, что немного потерял, а вот отец разозлился. Ну и влетело мне! Но послушайте, неужели у вас вообще нет зимних праздников?

— Есть, конечно — Новый год. Вы должны помнить, вы бывали на новогодних приемах в нашем посольстве. С впечатляющими последствиями порой.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Ах да. Коньяк и икра. И, кажется, елка, а еще этот советский Санта в синей шубе.

— Дед Мороз.

— Вот-вот. Значит, подарки вы дарите на Новый год? Хм… Может, мне стоило подождать, но… вы же знаете, я нетерпелив, так что…

Кроули полез куда-то под подушку, и в речи его стало появляться все больше пауз — явный признак смущения. Но почему? В следующий момент все стало ясно. Кроули выпрямился и протянул Азарову нечто, завернутое в газетную бумагу.

— С Рождеством, — пробормотал он, пожимая плечами.

Азаров заморгал и взял подарок. Это было неожиданно, по меньшей мере. Помедлив, он осторожно развернул газету и обнаружил хороший толстый блокнот в кожаной обложке и новенькую ручку. На миг ему показалось, что Кроули прочитал его мысли — как еще он мог узнать, что Азаров скучает по своим заметкам? Он поднял взгляд на американца, зная, что выглядит ошарашенным.

— Но… откуда?

— Не думайте, что я не заметил тоскливых взглядов, которые вы бросали на газеты в новостном киоске в том городке, что мы проезжали вчера. В отличие от меня, вы всегда любили открытую часть своей работы. Ну и… вы как-то говорили, что мечтаете написать книгу.

— Спасибо! — У Азарова в груди что-то уже привычно сжалось. Он поймал руку Кроули, и саркастическая усмешка, за которой тот пытался спрятаться, сменилась смущенной улыбкой. — Теперь мне неудобно, потому что у меня нет для вас подарка. Я не подумал…

— А, не расстраивайтесь! — рассмеялся Кроули и снова подмигнул. — Вы знаете, каким способом можете поздравить меня в любой момент.

— Так я и сделаю, — решительно кивнул Азаров, тут же спохватился и покосился на Надю. Неизвестно, сколько она поняла из их разговора, но, судя по всему, достаточно, чтобы рассмеяться и подняться на ноги.

— Табор сейчас становиться на ночь. Я спать у Франсуаза.

_Февраль 1962 года_

Если подумать, посещение Рима было очень плохой идеей. До сих пор они избегали больших городов, где находились посольства, консульства или любые объекты, интересные для их бывших работодателей. Но время шло, их никто не преследовал, и они, пожалуй, немного расслабились. И решили, что раз уж все равно пересекают всю Италию, то не заглянуть в Вечный город будет преступлением.

Они решили так даже несмотря на то, что Кроули работал пару лет в Риме и у него могли остаться тут знакомые. Им повезло — Кроули их не встретил. Зато когда они шагали по Виа-Делла-Минерва, откуда-то сбоку послышался радостный оклик: «Феликс!» Азаров сумел не вздрогнуть и не обернуться. Краем глаза он заметил знакомое лицо и мысленно чертыхнулся. Ну откуда такое везение? Николай Птицын не был его близким знакомым, они лишь изредка встречались в коридорах Управления. Но оба обладали профессионально хорошей памятью, достаточной, чтобы узнать друг друга в толпе. Последний раз, когда они виделись, Николай собирался в командировку в Турцию. Как он оказался в Риме и какова была вероятность, что они встретятся? Ничтожно мала, вот какова, но Феликс не стал об этом размышлять — он подхватил Кроули под локоть и дернул за собой, резко уходя в сторону.

Они петляли по улочкам и переулкам, и Азаров вслух размышлял, знает ли Птицын, что Азаров в розыске? И в розыске ли он или объявлен погибшим? Скольким людям известно о его «предательстве»? В конце концов они с Кроули решили, что им лучше отсидеться несколько дней в безопасном месте, просто на всякий случай. Место, разумеется, подыскивал Кроули — он уверял, что знает город как свои пять пальцев и у него в запасе немало фокусов. Когда выяснилось, что безопасным местом оказался бордель, причем из тех, где работают только мужчины, Азаров, честно говоря, даже не удивился. Он привык ждать от Кроули чего-нибудь вызывающего и принципиально никак не проявил своих чувств, оказавшись внутри заведения.

Интерьер «внешней» стороны борделя оказался таким, как Азаров и ожидал — ярким, броским, слегка вульгарным. Примерно так же выглядели и работники, встретившие их поначалу. Но, как и у всего остального в этой жизни, у борделя оказалась своя изнанка, которая сильно отличалась от лица. Задние коридоры были похожи на коридоры любого общежития, в котором Азарову доводилось бывать. Здесь так же пахло едой и пылью, на лестнице курили разновозрастные мужчины, кто в халате и тапочках, кто в обычной уличной одежде, а из кухни доносилась радостная перебранка. И выделенная им комната оказалась самой обычной, безо всяких намеков на то, где они находятся.

Увидев, как Азаров с подозрением оглядывается, Кроули хлопнул его по плечу.

— Расслабьтесь, Феликс. Клиентов сюда не пускают. Просто многие из ребят живут прямо здесь. Не каждый может позволить себе жилье, а Умберто, хозяин, берет с них немного.

Может, клиентов сюда и не пускали, но Кроули чувствовал себя здесь достаточно свободно. Он показал Азарову кухню, удобства и оба задних выхода (и еще один через пожарную лестницу), а потом плюхнулся на кровать.

Жизнь в борделе оказалась тоже вполне себе обычной. Общая душевая тревожила Азарова всего минуту, после чего он решил, что здешние обитатели наверняка устают от мужчин на «работе», а потому вряд ли будут глазеть на него. А значит, это ничем не отличается от общественной бани, в которую он ходил еженедельно с трех лет. Когда жил в России, разумеется. Если подумать, рассуждал Азаров, никто не знал наверняка, что среди других посетителей бань не попадалось тех, кто как раз глазел на соседей. В этот момент он зачем-то представил себе Кроули в Мытнинских банях: обнаженного, разгоряченного и с веником. Картинка вызвала интересную смесь смеха и возбуждения, поэтому Азаров быстро закончил мыться и поспешил в свою комнату.

Они не решили сразу, сколько здесь пробудут. Кроули уверял, что дружен с хозяином и их не погонят, даже задержись они на пару недель, но Азарову не хотелось снова оказаться запертым надолго в одном месте. Первый день они отдыхали после дороги. Второй провели в основном в комнате, выбираясь лишь на кухню. На третий они знакомились с местными обитателями. Знакомство, правда, было очень поверхностным — почти никто здесь не говорил по-английски, а познания Кроули в итальянском были еще скуднее, чем в русском. Однако итальянцам этого оказалось достаточно, и они даже зазвали их на импровизированную вечеринку — дневную, разумеется, вечер был предназначен для работы. Насколько Азаров сумел понять, поводом были проводы одного из жильцов, который нашел себе «цивильную» работу. Его поздравляли, но Феликс не заметил на лицах остающихся особой зависти или сожаления о своей участи. Эти люди продолжали вести себя так, словно их работа была самой обычной, ничем не отличающейся от других, и это никак не умещалось у него в голове.

***

На следующий день Кроули объявил, что отправляется на разведку. Он хотел разузнать, ищут ли их или приятель Азарова решил, что ошибся. Как он собирался это узнавать, не имея контактов в посольстве, оставалось загадкой, но он подмигнул Феликсу — «Доверьтесь мне!» — и радостно выскользнул через задний ход. А Азаров остался один.

Книг в комнате не было. Были газеты, но все как одна на итальянском. Какое-то время Азаров посвятил своим «Путевым заметкам», как он в шутку называл разрозненные записи в рождественском подарке Кроули. Через час он не выдержал и отправился на кухню в поисках чая. Учитывая, что итальянцы предпочитали кофе, надежд у него было мало, однако ему удалось найти несколько ложек заварки на дне жестяной коробки. Он ждал, пока закипит чайник, когда на кухню заглянул Чезаре — один из редких обитателей борделя, который знал английский, причем знал неплохо. Разговор с ним показался Азарову гораздо более привлекательной перспективой, чем еще несколько часов в одиночестве. Он успел понять, что, в отличие от России, долгие душевные беседы на кухне были тут не в чести, поэтому пригласил итальянца на чай в их с Кроули комнату. Тот радостно согласился и даже отыскал в одном из шкафчиков пакет с печеньем.

Чезаре вел себя как дома, хотя — почему как? Бордель и был его домом. Так что Феликс не удивился, когда итальянец свободно устроился на постели. Тем более что кроме нее мебели в комнате почти не было, поэтому все, что им оставалось — пикник на кровати. Подтянув к себе подушку и наблюдая за тем, как Азаров усаживается рядом с чашкой в руке и балансирует на коленке тарелку, Чезаре сообщил:

— Вы с Антонио такие разные. Вы кажетесь слишком серьезным. Я никогда не думал, что он найдет себе кого-нибудь… такого.

— Такого скучного?

— Такого непохожего. Впрочем, стоило догадаться, что его выбор будет любым, кроме ожидаемого.

— А вы его неплохо знаете, — заметил Азаров, откусывая кусочек печенья.

— Довольно близко.

— Насколько близко? — Азаров совершенно не собирался испытывать ревность, он считал ее глупым чувством, свойственным лишь жадным недалеким людям, но… Но мысль о том, что множество людей в этом здании, пожалуй, знают Кроули лучше, чем он, не давала ему покоя.

Чезаре склонил голову набок, внимательно изучил его и рассмеялся.

— Вам не стоит ревновать, — покачал он головой. — Ревновать тело глупо, а душу Антонио до сих пор не разделял ни с кем. Я вижу, что с вами у него все по-другому.

— Я не верю в бессмертную душу, — возразил Азаров.

— Ну, тогда сердце. Сознание. Назовите как угодно — вы же понимаете, о чем я говорю.

Азаров кивнул. Он действительно понимал. Но дальше говорить об этом не хотелось, и он попытался перевести разговор на другую тему.

— А вы верите? В существование души?

— Я итальянец, а значит католик. А значит, верю и в бессмертную душу, и в Святую Троицу, и во все остальное.

Азаров помедлил, но все же задал вопрос.

— И как эта вера сочетается с вашей… работой?

— Сложно, — вздохнул Чезаре и захрустел печеньем. — Самое обидное, что ту часть моей работы, которая подразумевает торговлю телом, церковь осуждает гораздо меньше, чем тот факт, что я при этом сплю с мужчинами.

— Церковь? — прищурился Азаров. — Не Бог? Не ваша вера?

— А вы наблюдательны. Бог — он милосерднее. Среди десяти заповедей есть «Не прелюбодействуй», но ничего не сказано про мужеложство. И в числе смертных грехов его нет. Однако католическая церковь охотно прощает раскаявшихся блудниц-женщин, но не пошевелится для таких, как я. И это притом, что всего пару тысяч лет назад в наших краях это было почти нормой, достаточно почитать древних римлян.

— А у вас, похоже, хорошее образование, — удивился Азаров и тут же поспешил извиниться.

— Все верно, — успокоил его Чезаре. — Моя семья всегда хотела, чтобы я стал священником. Я даже пошел учиться, но бросил семинарию после второго курса и… вот, оказался здесь.

— Но почему?

Чезаре легко пожал плечами.

— Я понял, что слишком люблю мужчин, чтобы посвятить себя только одному, даже если он и Всемогущий.

— Вы так легко говорите об этом… — пробормотал Азаров.

— Я давно с этим смирился. А вот вы, похоже, еще сражаетесь?

Азаров тихо хмыкнул.

— Вы тоже очень наблюдательны, Чезаре. Нет, я не сражаюсь, но, пожалуй, все еще привыкаю. Поверите ли, пару лет назад мне даже в голову не приходило, что меня могут… интересовать мужчины. Честно говоря, я до сих пор не уверен, что дело в мужчинах, а не просто в Кроули.

— Я поверю, — спокойно кивнул Чезаре. — Я видел всякое. Бывает, что человек всю жизнь отрицает свои желания. Бывает, что желает равно и мужчин, и женщин. А бывает и вот так…

Вид у итальянца был задумчивый, можно сказать — философский, и Азарову пришло в голову, что перед ним сидит человек с богатым опытом в области отношений между мужчинами, способный говорить об этом легко и спокойно. И если он, Азаров, хочет узнать больше о еще не исследованных подробностях таковых отношений, то вот он, подходящий случай. Отодвинув в сторону излишнее смущение, он решил подойти к происходящему как к обычной беседе с источником.

— Скажите, Чезаре. Вы говорили, что хорошо знаете Кро… Энтони. Может, вы расскажете мне, что именно он предпочитал, когда приходил к вам сюда?

— Разве его предпочтения не должны быть известны вам лучше, чем кому-либо еще? — подмигнул Чезаре.

— Как я уже говорил, все это для меня довольно ново. Мы с Кроули не… Я надеюсь, что все сказанное останется между нами? — Он дождался кивка. — Мы с ним еще ни разу не совершали, ммм, настоящий половой акт. Я мало знаю об этом, ничтожно мало, но я хотел бы… хотел знать, что предпочитает Кроули и как это сделать.

Азаров торопливо поднес к губам чашку с чаем. Он знал, что румянец неумолимо ползет по его щекам, потому что ему не удалось полностью эмоционально отстраниться от темы разговора. Он не привык чувствовать себя настолько неграмотным и неопытным. По счастью, Чезаре воспринял вопрос совершенно спокойно.

— Я вас понял, Феликс. Что ж, если хотите, я расскажу вам все то, что рассказали мне, когда я пришел сюда работать. Мистер Феллучи заботится о том, чтобы его работники знали, что делают. Итак, для начала запомните, что далеко не все мужчины хотят быть только сверху или только снизу. А уж Антонио, сами знаете, большой любитель разнообразия. Что касается собственно механики процесса, вы, думаю, представляете, что куда вставляется, мне не надо это уточнять, да? — Итальянец рассмеялся над возмущенным фырканьем покрасневшего Азарова и приступил к своей лекции. — Самое главное — не спешить и не жалеть смазки…

***

Когда Кроули вернулся, он застал их все еще сидящими на постели и обсуждающими древних философов. Он бросил туда же, на кровать, сумку, из которой выглядывало горлышко бутылки, и подозрительно уставился на довольные лица присутствующих.

— Чезаре, ты пытаешься соблазнить моего мужчину?

— Мы всего лишь разговаривали! — Итальянец демонстративно поднял руки и улыбнулся.

— Вот-вот, уж я-то прекрасно знаю, что разговоры — самый быстрый путь к сердцу этого товарища. Поэтому спасибо, что составил ему компанию, но теперь — кыш отсюда!

— Кроули! — ахнул Азаров, но Чезаре только рассмеялся и принялся сползать с кровати. Феликсу вообще нравился этот парень с его сочетанием спокойствия и легкости. Нравился — но только как человек, ни разу за весь разговор, сколь бы откровенные темы они ни затрагивали, Азаров не испытал даже намека на желание. Однако стоило ему взглянуть на Кроули, как в груди вспыхивал знакомый горячий комок и принимался медленно опускаться вниз, превращаясь в возбуждение. Азаров отложил эти наблюдения для обдумывания на потом и сосредоточился на лице Кроули.

— Не волнуйтесь, Феликс, Чезаре не обидится, — усмехнулся тот, легко хлопнув проходившего мимо итальянца по заднице. Тот оглянулся, подмигнул Азарову, одними губами произнес «Удачи» и выскользнул из комнаты.

— Вам удалось что-то выяснить? — Азаров мгновенно переключил внимание.

— Ничего. В смысле, мне удалось выяснить, что ничего не происходит. Ни ваши, ни наши не проявляли никакой дополнительной активности в эти три дня. Наверное, этот ваш приятель и впрямь решил, что обознался.

— Вы уверены? Откуда вы это узнали?

— У меня есть источники, — уклончиво ответил Кроули, и Азаров понятливо замолчал. Одним из неписаных правил их общения было избегать подробностей, которые могли повредить другим людям — источникам, информаторам и даже бывшим коллегам.

— Значит, мы можем двигаться дальше?

— Думаю, стоит подождать еще денек для верности, но потом — да, думаю, можем. И я решил, что это стоит отпраздновать!

Кроули вытащил из принесенной сумки бутылку вина, буханку свежего хлеба и пару кусков сыра.

— Продолжим ваше кулинарное образование.

— Вы мне никогда не забудете мое любопытство относительно еды других стран, верно? — вздохнул Азаров.

— Совершенно точно — никогда! — улыбнулся Кроули, и глаза его сверкнули, словно это слово доставляло ему особое удовольствие.

— Ну что ж, тогда будем праздновать.

Азаров встал, чтобы достать из шкафа пару стаканов и тарелки. Есть снова предстояло на кровати, так что он расстелил на ней полотенце в качестве скатерти, чтобы не спать потом на хлебных крошках. Кроули между тем замер, глядя куда-то мимо него. Азаров проследил за его взглядом и увидел пузырек с маслом на тумбочке — подарок от Чезаре, прилагавшийся к его «лекции». Он медленно поднял глаза на Кроули, зная, что снова краснеет.

— Вы с Чезаре точно только беседовали? — Теперь глаза Кроули блестели совсем иначе, и Азаров не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Вы меня ревнуете? Серьезно? Вы, наверняка перепробовавший всех мужчин в этом борделе?

— Ну, всех — это преувеличение, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, но глазами сверкать перестал.

— И тем не менее, вам совершенно ни к чему ревновать. Чезаре просто оставил подарок для нас. Возможно, после ужина мы можем его применить. Продолжим праздновать, так сказать?

Азаров решил бороться со своей привычкой смущаться при подобных обсуждениях, так что принципиально не опускал глаз. Поэтому он смог увидеть, как стремительно расширяются зрачки Кроули и приоткрываются губы. И это зрелище заставило тлеющее возбуждение вспыхнуть ярче. Он демонстративно спокойно потянулся за вином и принялся его открывать.

Через несколько секунд Кроули резко выдохнул и рассмеялся.

— Я всегда говорил, что вы, Азаров — тот самый тихий омут, в котором водятся черти.

Они прекрасно поужинали хлебом с сыром и выпили все вино — Феликс решил, что алкоголь будет очень кстати и поможет ему расслабиться. Обещание продолжения празднования наполняло кровь искрами предвкушения и немного тревоги, превращая вены в гудящие электрические провода. Потом посуда переместилась на подоконник, а люди — под одеяло, постепенно избавившись от одежды. Они долго целовались, лаская друг друга, и это было привычно и прекрасно. Постепенно их руки становились смелее, ласки откровеннее, а возбуждение сильнее. И это тоже было уже знакомо. Наконец Азаров решил, что время самое подходящее. Он оторвался от шеи Кроули, на которой успел оставить ровный ряд из трех темно-красных пятен, и шепнул ему на ухо:

— Я хочу заняться с вами любовью, Кроули. Возьмите меня.

Кроули замер на миг. Чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Серьезно? Вы действительно?..

— Совершенно серьезно. — Азаров поцеловал его еще раз, а потом повернулся на живот, подтягивая к себе подушку. — Вы же знаете, что делать?

Сзади послышался низкий тихий смех.

— О, я отлично знаю, что делать.

Несмотря на уверенный тон, Азаров на самом деле изрядно нервничал. Он действительно хотел этого. Он хотел быть с Кроули, он хотел доставить ему удовольствие, он, черт возьми, хотел получить удовольствие сам. Он уже не раз переступал через впитанные с детства представления — сможет сделать это и сейчас.

Кроули склонился над ним, и Азаров невольно напрягся. Но американец лишь принялся медленно целовать его шею и плечи, и Азаров снова расслабился. Теплые нежные поцелуи, не пропуская ни сантиметра. Кроули всегда был удивительно внимательным и щедрым в своих ласках. Поцелуи постепенно спускались ниже, к губам присоединился теплый влажный язык и даже иногда зубы, и Азаров поймал себя на том, что выгибает спину, словно кошка, а член его медленно пульсирует. На ягодицы легли две большие теплые ладони и принялись осторожно массировать и гладить. Губы Кроули скользили по пояснице, а потом внезапно оказались ниже, на задней поверхности бедер, и Азаров чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Но все было хорошо, все было в порядке, и он снова расслабился. Глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя раздвинуть ноги шире.

— Ох, Феликс, — раздалось сзади, и Азаров оглянулся на миг, чтобы увидеть восхищение на лице Кроули. Покачав головой, он снова уткнулся в подушку. Пальцы Кроули пробежали по его яйцам, погладили тот участок прямо за ними, прикосновение к которому всегда сладко отзывалось где-то внутри. Потом пальцы двинулись выше, к намеченной цели. Это было нормально, это было хорошо.

— Расслабьтесь, Феликс. Я о вас позабочусь.

Азаров выдохнул. Он и был расслаблен, разве нет? Только плечи почему-то затекли. Он усилием воли заставил их опуститься. Кроули снова начал медленное путешествие по его телу — губами, руками, дыханием. Снова его пальцы приблизились к цели, осторожно раздвинули ягодицы Азарова. Он готов, он сможет.

— Серьезно, Феликс. Расслабьтесь.

Азаров, даже не оглядываясь, знал, что Кроули улыбается, так нежно и мягко, словно глядя на что-то умилительное. Он почему-то часто так смотрел на Азарова.

— Я расслаблен. Давайте же, Кроули, чего вы ждете.

— Жду, когда вы будете готовы… — Пальцы снова принялись массировать ягодицы, подбираясь к отверстию.

— Я готов, ну же. Я могу это сделать, — выдохнул Азаров сквозь зубы. И пальцы немедленно остановились.

— Феликс.

— Что?!

— Феликс, пожалуйста. Повернитесь.

Резко выдохнув, Азаров перекатился на спину и вопросительно уставился на Кроули. Который почему-то хмурился.

— Феликс, почему вы это делаете?

— Что? — теперь Азаров точно не понимал, в чем дело.

— Вы же не хотите этого на самом деле, правда? Вы весь каменеете, стоит мне приблизиться к вашей заднице. Просто замираете в страхе.

— Я вовсе не боюсь, Кроули. С чего вы взяли?

— Тело не врет, Феликс. Так почему врете мне вы? Какого черта?! — Кроули совершенно точно злился. — Вы не хотите…

— Конечно, я хочу этого! — раздраженно перебил его Азаров. Шея заныла, и он понял, что действительно напряжен, как струна. Но это лишь потому, что Кроули сейчас говорит что-то странное.

— Послушайте, Азаров. Вы всегда такой рассудительный и внимательный, поэтому я сейчас попытаюсь объяснить все так же. Ваши слова говорят, что вы хотите происходящего. Ваше тело говорит, что вы в ужасе и не хотите этого. Что здесь не так?

— Это просто с непривычки, — пожал плечами Азаров. — Это пройдет со временем, разумеется, просто делайте все, что надо. Не обращайте внимания, я могу с этим справиться. Я хочу подарить вам такую возможность.

Кроули побледнел. Кровь отлила от его лица, и он замотал головой.

— Нет. Нет, подождите. Чего именно вы хотите?

— Чтобы вы занялись со мной сексом, — повторил Азаров недоуменно.

— Почему вы этого хотите? Нет, постойте, это важно. Потому что вы сами хотите этого? Или потому что считаете, что так хочу я?

— Но… какая разница?

— Делать что-то против своей воли только для того, чтобы порадовать меня — это… это… Нет. Просто нет. Не надо. Пожалуйста.

Последние слова прозвучали совсем тихо. Кроули медленно отполз, повернулся спиной к Азарову и уселся на самый край кровати, сгорбившись. В комнате повисла нехорошая тишина.

***

Помедлив, Азаров поднялся, обошел кровать и присел рядом с Кроули. Протянул руку, подождал возражений, не дождался и осторожно взял его ладонь в свою. Кроули не шевельнулся, но пальцы его медленно сжались. Еще немного помедлив, Азаров легко коснулся губами его плеча. Кроули вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

— Энтони, — прошептал Азаров. — Расскажите мне, в чем дело? Чем я вас так разозлил?

— Я не… — начал Кроули. Запнулся, глубоко вздохнул и попробовал еще раз. — Я злюсь не на вас. Наверное, я вообще слишком сильно реагирую, и это глупо.

— Не глупо. Но я хотел бы понять…

— Вы все всегда хотите понять, Феликс. А я… Просто я знаю, каково это, и я не хочу… — Кроули снова вздохнул. Подтянул к себе одну коленку и обхватил ее рукой. — Мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать.

Азаров молча кивнул и сжал его ладонь.

— Я… Когда мне было шестнадцать лет, я впервые влюбился. Он был старше меня на три года и только что прибыл в Эдем с несколькими друзьями — такими же подростками. У них была машина, они были отлично одеты и были такие шумные и яркие… совсем не похожие на скучных обитателей скучного крошечного городка. А Люк — его звали Люк — он был самым ярким. Я никогда не видел таких, как он, и я, разумеется, влюбился как мальчишка.

— Вы и были мальчишкой.

— Глупым мальчишкой, да. Он обратил на меня внимание. Знаете, ни с кем в нашем городе мне и в голову бы не пришло заговорить о том, что мне нравятся другие мальчики, но Люк — он сам все понял, он вычислил меня среди других таких же подростков. Наверное, это было несложно, я ходил за ним с открытым ртом. И он не замедлил этот рот использовать.

— Он…

— Во многих смыслах. Он был моим первым, именно он объяснил мне, как это вообще происходит между мужчинами, и показал, сколькими способами это можно делать. Мне… мне далеко не все нравилось, но я никогда не возражал, я слишком сильно хотел угодить своему герою. Нет, он не был жестоким, просто… просто не очень заботливым. Я ему был полезен и только, но это я понял гораздо позже. А тогда… Люк хотел слышать, кто живет в городе, у кого самый богатый дом — и я рассказывал. Он спрашивал, когда закрывается магазин и кто его охраняет — и я рассказывал. А потом из домов пропадали вещи, и магазины лишались товаров. Постепенно Люк даже перестал скрывать, для чего расспрашивает меня. Он… он пользовался мной и одновременно рассказывал, как они собираются ограбить церковь, а я лишь восторженно хлопал ресницами и думал: «Зато он меня не прогоняет. Значит, я ему нужен. Значит, он меня любит». Я был таким наивным идиотом.

— Вам было шестнадцать! В этом возрасте все наивны, это понятно…

— Тот факт, что мне было всего шестнадцать, объясняет лишь одно — как я умудрился отделаться всего тремя годами тюрьмы. Нас поймали, когда мы выносили вещи из церкви, и горожане поначалу вообще готовы были нас линчевать. Люк, разумеется, успел улизнуть. Потом те ребята, что были знакомы с ним дольше, рассказали мне, что Люк в каждом городе находил себе такого же наивного дурачка. Который с радостью позволял использовать себя во всех смыслах. Счастье еще, что об этом никто больше не знал. А кто знал — не проговорился. Иначе я бы мог не пережить тюрьмы.

По телу Кроули пробежала дрожь, и Азаров поспешил обнять его и притянуть к себе. Ему хотелось выругаться как следует. А еще найти этого неведомого Люка и сделать с ним что-нибудь нехорошее. Он не чувствовал такой ярости с самой войны. Но это все было про него, а главным сейчас был Кроули, который замер, словно каменный, в его руках, тяжело дыша. Азаров принялся осторожно гладить его волосы, так, как Кроули всегда любил. Спустя какое-то время, когда американец немного расслабился, Азаров взял его за плечи и заглянул в глаза. Они были совершенно сухими и смотрели куда-то мимо него.

— Это не ваша вина. Нельзя винить себя за то, что полюбил. Кем бы этот человек потом ни оказался. И это все уже позади, слышите? Позади. Простите, что невольно напомнил…

— Вот уж вам точно извиняться не за что, — вздохнул Кроули. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы повторяли мою ошибку. И позволяли использовать себя только для того, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие. И я… я не хочу… оказаться на месте…

— Вот этого никогда не случится, — решительно прервал его Азаров. — Идите сюда.

Он заставил Кроули лечь, прижался грудью к его спине и крепко обнял. Американец, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться. Азаров целовал его в висок и перебирал волосы, пока не почувствовал, что дыхание Кроули выровнялось и он уснул. Только тогда Феликс и сам закрыл глаза, но сон еще долго не шел к нему.

***

Проснулся Азаров позже обычного. С трудом разлепил веки и обнаружил всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица лицо Кроули, внимательно за ним наблюдающего. Азаров и сам вгляделся в глаза американца, выискивая следы вчерашнего — но глаза смотрели на него спокойно. Солнечный свет, падающий сквозь оставшееся не занавешенным окно, заставлял их немного щуриться, и в уголках собрались мелкие морщинки. На губах Кроули играла слабая улыбка.

— Вы такой милый, когда спите, — сообщил он, проводя пальцами по щеке Азарова, и тот понял, что вчерашний разговор задвинут в дальние углы сознания и о нем лучше не вспоминать.

— Я не уверен, что меня можно назвать милым хоть в каком-то состоянии, — проворчал он.

— Еще как можно. В отличие от меня, например. Меня можно назвать сногсшибательным, очаровательным, желанным, хитрым, скользким, горячим и весьма гибким. Но уж точно не милым.

Это было так похоже на Кроули: случайно продемонстрировав кусочек настоящего себя, немедленно выкрутить на максимум внешний шум, чтобы спрятать собственную слабость. Но если ему это помогает… Азаров прижал Кроули всем телом к постели и почувствовал внушительную утреннюю эрекцию.

— Еще вас, судя по всему, можно назвать возбужденным, да?

— Даже нужно, — немедленно подхватил Кроули. — Хотите что-нибудь сделать по этому поводу?

— Вообще-то… — Азаров прислушался к себе и все, что услышал — странное спокойствие и уверенность. — Вообще-то я хотел бы продолжить вчерашний эксперимент.

— Феликс, — улыбка начала медленно сползать с лица Кроули, и Азаров поспешил продолжить.

— Нет, серьезно. Я понимаю, чего вы опасаетесь, но на самом деле… я действительно хочу этого. Точнее, я хочу узнать, каково это, чтобы понять, хочу ли. Понимаете?

— Вы хотите узнать, понравится ли вам быть снизу, — перевел Кроули.

— Именно. Прежде чем принимать решение, нужно ведь собрать достаточно информации. Вот я и рассчитываю, что вы поможете мне… ммм… провести исследование.

Кроули тихо рассмеялся.

— Боже, Азаров. Только вы, только вы можете облечь предложение перепихнуться в форму научного эксперимента.

— Может быть не столь уж научного, — серьезно кивнул Азаров. — Назовем это оперативным мероприятием.

Кроули уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, продолжая посмеиваться.

— Я вас обожаю. Значит, ваш разговор с Чезаре был предварительным сбором информации, а теперь вы приступаете к активным мероприятиям?

— Точно, — Азаров полюбовался улыбкой Кроули. — Вы мне поможете?

— Теперь я определенно не могу отказать. — Кроули последний раз фыркнул, потом посерьезнел. — Вы точно хотите начать с этого? Ни к чему спешить, вы можете для начала попробовать… вы знаете… сверху. Я буду только счастлив предоставить свой зад для экспериментов.

Феликс покачал головой.

— Нет. Я… слишком боюсь сделать что-то не так и причинить вам боль. Мне нужно сначала узнать, каково это с той стороны, чтобы знать потом, что именно делать с вами.

Кроули снова улыбнулся — на этот раз более сдержанно и при этом более искренне.

— Отлично. Тогда не будем откладывать это мероприятие.

Азаров отодвинулся и приготовился перевернуться на живот, но его остановили сильные пальцы, сжавшие руку.

— Нет. Будет лучше, если вы останетесь на спине. Чтобы видеть меня.

Азаров понимающе кивнул. Возможно, это действительно поможет ему лучше расслабиться — ему всегда безумно нравилось наблюдать в постели за лицом Кроули, таким живым и выразительным. Он устроился на подушке, поерзал и отбросил в сторону одеяло.

— Вы забыли сказать «Та-дам!», — фыркнул Кроули, любуясь открывшимся видом. Член Азарова под его взглядом постепенно наполнялся кровью и твердел. Издав тихий довольный звук, Кроули наклонился и прижался губами к животу Азарова чуть ниже пупка.

Он целовал живот и бедра Феликса, а тот наблюдал за его сияющими глазами. Теплые руки подсунули ему под зад подушку, осторожно раздвинули колени и принялись ласкать все ближе и ближе к цели. Когда пальцы, уже покрытые маслом — когда он только успел — скользнули ближе к отверстию, Азаров инстинктивно напрягся, но горячий рот Кроули в тот же миг обхватил его член, и все тревоги вылетели у Феликса из головы.

Так оно и пошло дальше: если Азаров начинал нервничать, Кроули замедлялся и переключал его внимание на другие, уже привычные ласки. Хотя нервничать было и не из-за чего. Азаров никогда не думал, что кожа вокруг ануса такая нежная и чувствительная и что прикосновения к ней могут быть приятными. Когда тонкий палец Кроули преодолел сопротивление и скользнул внутрь, это оказалось не больно, просто немного странно. Лежать и прислушиваться к ощущениям было неловко, поэтому Азаров поймал глазами взгляд Кроули и попросил — с удивлением заметив, что голос у него слегка срывается:

— Расскажите… что вы чувствуете, когда с вами делают… это?

Кроули не счел просьбу странной, напротив, он довольно улыбнулся и облизнул губы.

— О, как же это описать? Сначала это давление… бывает немного жжения… потом, когда добавляется еще палец, — Азаров почувствовал, как странное ощущение стало сильнее, — возникает это чувство наполненности.

Он медленно двигал пальцами, и Азаров, завороженный ритмом и голосом, почувствовал, что расслабляется сильнее.

— Потом, если партнер знает, что делает, происходит вот это.

Кроули согнул пальцы, ощущение давления стало сильнее, а потом он словно задел струну, отозвавшуюся сладким резонансом внизу живота. Так вот о чем рассказывал Чезаре. Азаров закусил губу и услышал тихий довольный смех Кроули.

— О да, вот оно.

Пальцы его двигались неустанно и через раз задевали все ту же струну, заставляя тело Азарова петь. Давление усилилось — очевидно, добавился еще один палец. Кроули двигал рукой все быстрее, а губы его оставляли яркие следы поцелуев на бедрах Азарова. Тот вдруг поймал себя на том, что совершенно неосознанно отвечает на каждое движение встречным. Он взглянул вниз и увидел собственный член — напряженный и красный. Внутри все словно обожгло острым желанием, и Феликс выдохнул:

— Хочу еще… больше… Сейчас.

— Точно? — нахмурился Кроули, но в глазах его плясали искры.

— Да, да… Иди сюда…

— О, вы снова перешли на русский. Это хороший знак.

Ощущения внутри исчезли, и Азаров с трудом сдержал вздох. Кроули устроился на коленях между его ног и старательно, демонстративно даже, принялся покрывать маслом свой длинный и очень, очень готовый член. Азаров знал, что он нарочно тянет время, дразнит его, но ему больше не хотелось ждать. Его волнение наконец-то отступило, и он хотел Кроули. Прямо сейчас. Так что он приподнялся на локте, ухватил Кроули за плечо и дернул вперед.

Американец со смехом упал на него, и какое-то время они просто целовались, позволяя напряженным членам тереться друг о друга. Наконец Кроули отстранился и строго сказал:

— Не торопите меня. Я, знаете ли, очень заинтересован в том, чтобы вам понравилось.

— Ну так делайте что-нибудь!

Фыркнув, Кроули приподнялся на одной руке, а другой принялся направлять свой член. Азаров почувствовал давление, момент проникновения, медленно растущее напряжение, словно его наполняло что-то огромное. Кроули резко выдохнул и замер.

— Черт, Феликс, какой вы…

Он уперся лбом в плечо Азарова и дышал сквозь сжатые зубы. Напряжение внутри стало невыносимым, и Азаров решил сам шевельнуться. Кроули застонал, распирающее чувство из странного стало чуть более приятным.

— Двигайтесь же!

— Какой… требовательный нижний, — Кроули поднял голову и действительно принялся двигаться. Каждый толчок отдавался во всем теле странной волной, и Азаров, подумав, решил, что ему нравится это ощущение. А потом Кроули поднялся на руках, очевидно, изменив угол, и думать стало сложно, потому что волна превратилась в чистое наслаждение. Оно нарастало медленно, постепенно, и оставалось только рваться навстречу ему, вцепившись пальцами в упругие ягодицы Кроули и притягивая его к себе все ближе, и ближе, и ближе, и…

— Феликс, я… я больше не…

Азаров знал этот голос, знал это выражение лица, оно всегда означало, что оргазм Кроули близок. Он хотел увидеть его, хотел ощутить всем телом. Но Кроули упрямо сжал губы и отказался сдаваться. Наклонившись, он принялся теребить языком и зубами сосок Азарова, вызывая острые всплески наслаждения. А потом просунул руку между их телами, нашел член Азарова, обхватил его и принялся быстро двигать рукой. Много ему не понадобилось — десяток рывков, и Феликс почувствовал, как удовольствие накрывает его с головой и выплескивается наружу.

Ошеломленный, он все же зажмурился и не увидел выражения лица Кроули, зато ощутил, как напряглось его тело, как прошла по нему волна дрожи, и что-то теплое наполнило его изнутри. О… ну конечно.

Азаров с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза. Увидел мокрую от пота макушку. Провел рукой по спине Кроули. Тот заворчал и медленно сполз набок, оставив на груди Азарова тяжелую горячую руку. Феликс прислушался к своим ощущениям. Облизал губы. И сообщил куда-то в потолок:

— Результаты проведенного мероприятия предлагаю считать удовлетворительными и рекомендую повторять его регулярно.

Кроули беспомощно рассмеялся, прижимаясь к его плечу.

_Апрель 1962 года_

Азаров раздраженно шагал туда-сюда вдоль грязно-серой стены, на самом верху которой маячило несколько крошечных окон. Одинокая пальма печально покачивала листьями под порывами ветра. Несмотря на то, что на календаре был только апрель, ветер обдавал жаром, словно из печи. «Дыхание пустыни», так его здесь называли. Огромной жаркой пустыни, самой большой на Земле. Еще позавчера они с Кроули лениво обсуждали, не съездить ли на день посмотреть на настоящую Сахару. Сегодня думать о пустыне не хотелось. Хотелось вернуться в дом, обтереться влажным полотенцем, включить вентилятор под потолком и попытаться уснуть.

Но в доме был Кроули, и Азаров просто не мог его сейчас видеть. Отголоски недавнего спора все еще отдавались эхом в его мозгу. Если он сейчас вернется, спор продолжится, и кто знает, до каких непоправимых глупостей они еще договорятся. Азаров прислонился к стене, запрокинул голову и принялся высматривать в ночном небе знакомые созвездия.

— Вы знали?

— Я умоляю, только не надо…

— Вы знали, чем они занимаются?

— Послушайте, Азаров…

— Судя по тому, что вы отказываетесь отвечать на вопрос, вы действительно знали. И не сказали мне. Намеренно скрыли.

— Потому, блядь, что я знал, знал, что вы сразу же встанете в позу праведника! — срывается Кроули. — Вечно вы хотите все получить и остаться чистеньким, а так не бывает, Азаров, так не бывает! Из-за вашей праведности…

— Не передергивайте, Кроули. Я не возражал, когда мы путешествовали с бандой цыган, которые не брезговали воровством. Когда прятались в борделе. Когда пересекали Средиземное море с контрабандистами. Я знаю, что в нашей ситуации нельзя перебирать возможностями. Что мы нарушаем закон на каждом шагу. Но черт возьми, всему есть предел! Эти ребята не просто контрабандисты, как вы сказали мне. Вы видели их товар?

— Вы не можете судить местные обычаи с высоты своего…

Внутри словно обрывается что-то, сдерживавшее его до сих пор.

— Они торгуют людьми, Кроули! Они торгуют людьми. Женщинами. Детьми! Вы сделали меня сообщником работорговцев!

— Они все равно будут продолжать это делать, поможем мы им или нет. Вы не можете этого изменить. От нас тут ничего не зависит. Откажемся мы им помогать — они ничего не потеряют. А вот мы потеряем возможность пополнить наши тающие на глазах финансы.

— Можно найти другие способы! Любые способы лучше этого.

— Любые? Что же вы не найдете их? Может, предложите нам пойти торговать собой? Я знаю кварталы, где за белое тело заплатят неплохие деньги. Такой вариант вас устроит, Азаров? Не хотите жертвовать незнакомыми вам женщинами — пожертвуйте собой. Вы так это любите! — Голос Кроули сочится ядом, и Азаров невольно вспоминает кличку «Змей». Он пытается взять себя в руки, пытается воззвать к разуму.

— Кроули, пожалуйста, послушайте, что вы говорите. Ну неужели вы готовы платить за свою свободу чужими страданиями? Я не верю в это.

— А вы поверьте, Азаров, поверьте. Я, в отличие от вас, не вру себе и не надеваю белых перчаток. Я умею выживать — и способен на многое, очень многое, ради этого.

— В том числе нагло врать и скрывать важную информацию.

— Именно. В этом вообще суть нашей работы, если вы забыли!

— Но вы соврали мне. Это не работа! Я думал, этот этап наших отношений давно остался позади.

— Вероятно, вы ошибались!

— Вероятно, да! Вероятно, это все было одной гигантской ошибкой.

Азаров сполз по стене вниз и устало закрыл лицо руками. Глаза слезились — ветер, помимо жары, нес с собой песок, который просачивался всюду. В груди поселилось отвратительное тянущее чувство. Отчаянно хотелось курить, а такое приключалось с ним очень редко. Сигарет у него не было. Они остались у Кроули, но в данный момент это было так же далеко, как чужая холодная звезда в небе над ним.

Чертов Кроули, зачем он вообще нашел этих чертовых торговцев? Они были еще не в таком отчаянном положении, чтобы хвататься за любой заработок, у них был еще выбор. Азаров не мог даже понять, что его задело больше — то, что торговцы, которым они подрядились помочь, торговали живым товаром, или то, что Кроули соврал ему. Все это время с тех пор, как они с Кроули оказались одни против всех, они безусловно доверяли друг другу. Если сейчас они начнут скрывать и обманывать, чтобы заставить другого согласиться… чтобы манипулировать друг другом… Появившееся между ними доверие такого не переживет. А вместе с ним рухнет и все остальное.

Азаров знал, что если понадобится, он сможет выжить в одиночку. Сможет найти себе занятие, обеспечить пропитание, найти место, где осесть, и способ натурализоваться. Он сможет сделать это один, он создаст себе новые смыслы и цели.

Он просто совсем не хотел этого. Даже сейчас, когда в груди еще догорал костер яростной обиды и на языке не исчезла горечь обмана, он не хотел потерять Кроули.

Может быть, он зря так сорвался. Может быть, ему стоило сохранять спокойствие и попробовать объяснить Кроули, как этот обман видится со стороны. Может, стоило сказать еще раньше, что у него тоже есть на примете несколько возможных способов заработка, а не откладывать это сообщение до момента, когда они прояснятся окончательно. Иногда, несмотря на то, что они были погодками, Азаров чувствовал себя старшим в этих их… отношениях. Он должен был повести себя как старший. Спокойнее. Умнее. Может быть, это еще можно исправить.

Азаров оперся о стену и поднялся, медленно выпрямляя затекшие ноги. Глубоко вздохнул и двинулся к еле заметной в темноте калитке. Ему оставалась пара шагов, когда калитка распахнулась и навстречу шагнул Кроули — взъерошенный, словно все это время провел, вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Глаза у него были несчастные.

— Феликс, я…

— Кроули…

Они оба остановились. Кроули нервно сглотнул и медленно протянул руку, словно не решаясь прикоснуться. В груди заныло еще сильнее, и Азаров не выдержал, шагнул вперед и обнял этого невыносимого человека.

— Простите меня, — выдохнул Кроули ему в шею. — Простите, что не сказал все сразу. Я сам узнал, только когда мы уже были в пути и отказываться было опасно. Я не хотел, чтобы вы расстраивались.

— Тшш, — шепнул Азаров. — Я знаю. Простите, что наговорил всю эту чушь. Что устроил дурацкую истерику.

— Нет, вы были правы, это действительно мерзкая ситуация… и это я втянул нас в нее.

— Вы не хотели. Я тоже мог бы быть откровеннее…

— Но я…

— Тшш, — повторил Азаров. — Идемте домой.

Они вернулись внутрь, в маленькую комнатку со скрипучим вентилятором и старой кроватью. Он помогли друг другу раздеться, каждым прикосновением продолжая извиняться. Они ласкали друг друга, словно пытаясь стереть следы обиды. И засыпая, удовлетворенные, они не выпустили друг друга из объятий.

— Я никогда не хочу вас обманывать, — шепнул Кроули.

— Я никогда не считал это все ошибкой.

_Июнь 1962 года_

Азаров понятия не имел, как они оказались в Касабланке. Впрочем, нет, это неправда. Он прекрасно знал, как это произошло — всему виной был Кроули и его одержимость этим американским фильмом. Азаров не спорил, фильм был хорош. Но Кроули оказался настолько увлеченным поклонником, что когда обстоятельства привели их в Марокко, он немедленно решил, что они должны посетить Касабланку. «Это крупнейший город, в конце концов, и там есть порт, и главное, Феликс, это же Касабланка! Хамфри Богарт, Ингрид Бергман… это же классика, Феликс, классика!» Азаров хотел было напомнить ему про принцип избегания больших городов и про то, что случилось в Риме, но посмотрел в сияющие глаза и промолчал. Касабланка так Касабланка. Этот город был ничем не хуже других на их пути.

Когда Кроули предложил посетить казино, Азаров был не столь покладист. Он счел эту идею совершенно дурацкой и к тому же опасной.

— Сознайтесь, вы просто хотите почувствовать себя Хамфри Богартом!

— Разумеетя, хочу. Эй, Феликс, вы будете моей Ильзой?

— Хмм. Тогда мне придется выйти замуж за чеха и улететь с ним в Америку. А вы останетесь тут запивать горе в обнимку с продажным полицейским. Вы к этому ведете?

Кроули присвистнул.

— Да вы, оказывается, тоже поклонник!

— Мне нравится фильм, — согласился Азаров. — Но и только. У меня просто хорошая память.

— У меня она тоже хорошая. Я прекрасно помню, что посмотрел этот фильм семь раз. Три раза подряд в кинотеатре, а еще его любили крутить в войсках. Если бы у меня был личный кинотеатр, я бы смотрел его каждый день. Он того стоит.

Азаров только покачал головой.

— Послушайте, это все хорошо, но идея выиграть в покер деньги на билеты мне совершенно не нравится. Для начала вам придется поставить почти все, что у нас есть. Подождите несколько дней, я найду более надежные способы заработать.

— Более надежные и более долгие. Притом что мы можем решить проблему за один вечер.

— Вы слишком самоуверенны. Выигрыш не гарантирован никому.

Кроули демонстративно закатил глаза.

— Конечно гарантирован, если вы знаете, что делаете. Расслабьтесь, Азаров, вы опять слишком много думаете. Ложитесь спать, к утру я вернусь со всей нужной нам суммой.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Азаров. — Если уж ввязываться в эту авантюру, то вместе. Я иду с вами.

— Феликс, если вы прослушали, там играют в карты. На деньги.

— И?

— Вы хоть знаете, как играть в покер?

Азаров понял, что пришел его черед закатывать глаза.

— Знаете, Кроули, мне кажется, вы порой забываете, что я не меньший профессионал, чем вы. Американцы играют в покер. Англичане играют в бридж. Русские играют в преферанс. Моя профессия требует способности сыграть с каждым.

— Поймите, знать правила и поддерживать игру— это далеко не то же самое, что выигрывать.

— Кроули, я сумел выиграть у штурмбанфюрера СС, а главное — я сумел выжить при этом. Хотя господин Майнрих стрелял как дышал и любил развлекаться, лично участвуя в расстрелах.

Честно говоря, самым трудным тогда, в сорок четвертом, было не выиграть и не выжить. Самым трудным было сесть за один стол с известным садистом, улыбаться ему и поддерживать дружеский разговор, до последнего продолжая изображать верноподданного фольксдойч.

— Я понял, — поднял руки Кроули, — я понял, вы опасны и непобедимы. Хорошо, давайте пойдем вдвоем. Главное, не спустите все наши деньги.

— Главное, не расстраивайтесь, если я выиграю у вас, — не удержавшись, подмигнул ему Азаров. Идея все еще не нравилась ему, но азарт уже делал свое дело.

Кроули предсказуемо не смог пропустить такой вызов.

— Мечтайте, Азаров. Хотите пари? Что я выиграю?

— И на что вы предлагаете спорить?

— Проигравший этой ночью будет снизу.

Азаров деланно вздохнул.

— Я должен был догадаться. Вы, похоже, не знаете других способов празднования, кроме как в постели.

— Я знаю, — заверил его Кроули. — Я просто предпочитаю именно этот.

Закончив на этой ноте спор, они принялись одеваться. Кроули, разумеется, выжал все возможное из ограниченного набора одежды в их распоряжении, чтобы выглядеть максимально стильно. Даже волосы его были чем-то намазаны и уложены в модную прическу. Азаров же просто надел единственный костюм и завязал самый лучший (из двух имевшихся) галстук.

— Вы выглядите не как игрок, а как школьный учитель, — проворчал Кроули.

— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Азаров. — Мне кажется, нам пора.

Разумеется, клуб, в который направился Кроули, был нелегальным. И, разумеется, снаружи он выглядел, как обычный жилой дом. Прекрасно зная американца, Азаров даже не удивился. Внутри, за первой маленькой комнаткой, все выглядело именно так, как во множестве фильмов о казино. Возможно, хозяева даже вдохновлялись все той же «Касабланкой», усмехнулся себе под нос Феликс.

Между столами, где играли не только в карточные игры, но и в рулетку, их встретил высокий мужчина в белом костюме. Улыбка у него была на удивление скользкой. Кроули немедленно включил не менее скользкий вариант своего обаяния. Он радостно потряс протянутую ему руку, сообщил, как рад видеть «дорогого Джимми» (он что, флиртует с этим типом?), и представил Азарова, сообщив, что мистер Фелл тоже очень хотел бы поиграть на живые деньги и что он за мистера Фелла ручается.

Джимми окинул Азарова быстрым взглядом, и по его лицу было понятно, что он мгновенно записал свежеприбывшего в ряды неудачников, которых предстояло ободрать как липку. Азаров чуть заметно улыбнулся. На это он и рассчитывал.

Их провели к столу в углу зала, где, как пояснил Джимми, шла игра на взрослые ставки. Азаров с Кроули заранее поделили свой скудный запас денег, так что теперь они нашли два свободных места, выжидая, пока крупье обменяет протянутые ему деньги на фишки — здесь действительно все было устроено так же, как в больших заведениях.

Кроули, как обычно, улыбнулся криво и с откровенным вызовом. Азаров же откинулся на спинку стула и принялся медленно изучать соседей по столу.

Тогда со штурмбанфюрером Майнрихом ему все же по большей части везло. Но уже позже, когда Азаров вернулся в школу для полноценного обучения, а не для торопливых годовых курсов, через которые прогоняли будущих разведчиков во время войны, у него был учитель, который считал карточные игры, и в том числе покер, отличным профессиональным тренажером. Умение наблюдать, читать поведение людей и при этом контролировать собственные невербальные сигналы было жизненно необходимо в их профессии, и майор Жариков не раз превращал семинары в негласные чемпионаты. Азаров далеко не всегда был первым. Но чемпионство от него сейчас и не требовалось, только наблюдательность, расчет и немного актерской игры.

Спустя несколько часов, вытянувшись на постели и тихо постанывая, когда пальцы Азарова находили нужное место, Кроули все никак не мог успокоиться.

— Это было… а, да… нечестно. Вы скрывали от меня свои таланты… да, здесь, черт… свои таланты, Феликс. Вы нарочно это сделали, чтобы заставить меня проиграть спор!

— Если вы недовольны его исходом, — спокойно сообщил Азаров, снова сгибая покрытые маслом пальцы и вырывая из Кроули еще один стон, — я могу остановиться.

— Даже не думайте! — Кроули дернулся, его глаза возмущенно сверкнули.

— Почему-то я не сомневался в вашем ответе.

Азаров наклонился проложить цепочку поцелуев чуть выше бедра, но потом снова выпрямился, чтобы лучше видеть. Вид собственных пальцев, появляющихся и вновь исчезающих внутри Кроули, завораживал его. Раньше, в юности, ему никогда не было интересно смотреть. В постели нужно было чувствовать, вдыхать запах, ощущать кожей, вбирать в себя вкус. А вот с Кроули почему-то все время хотелось наблюдать, жадно вглядываться, не упуская ни одной детали. Сейчас, к примеру, его загипнотизировала капля смазки, медленно сбегающая по напряженной красной плоти. Почти не задумываясь, Азаров наклонился, чтобы поймать ее языком. Дыхание Кроули сорвалось резким всхлипом.

— Не-а, нет, не вздумайте! Если ваши чертовы губы прикоснутся к моему члену, все закончится слишком быстро. Наблюдать весь вечер, как вы имеете этих неудачников — это было безумно горячо.

— Вообще-то иметь я собираюсь только вас, — Азаров прикусил губу, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— В таком случае заканчивайте играться и давайте уже… ох… имейте.

— Я еще не закончил подготовку.

— Твою ж мать, Феликс! Я готов как чертов скаут, трахните меня, я вам говорю.

Азаров решил, что время и впрямь пришло. Усевшись на колени, он старательно подготовил и себя, потом схватил Кроули за бедра и решительно подтянул ближе. Полюбовался делом рук своих — разгоряченный, с мокрой челкой, прилипшей ко лбу, с закинутыми за голову руками, с бесстыдно широко раздвинутыми ногами, между которыми виднелось манящее отверстие, а выше подрагивал напряженный член, Кроули представлял собой совершенно развратное и совершенно неотразимое зрелище. «Кажется, я становлюсь извращенцем», — мелькнула шальная мысль, но Азаров только усмехнулся и напомнил себе — если нравится ему и нравится мне, значит, все хорошо. А потом принялся медленно входить в Кроули. Он хотел растянуть удовольствие, он хотел доводить американца до края раз за разом и только потом дать ему кончить, он хотел увидеть на этом лице счастливое выражение на грани беспамятства, он хотел потерять себя сам в жестком ритме и ярком наслаждении. В их жизни не было ничего стабильного, и никто не знал, где их встретит следующий день, но пока что Азаров не хотел думать про день — он хотел, чтобы эта ночь не заканчивалась как можно дольше.

_Февраль 1963 года_

Кроули жадно глотнул из фляжки и со стоном запрокинул голову, прислонившись к стволу дерева.

— Напомните мне еще раз, зачем нас понесло в Латинскую Америку?

— Чтобы избежать потенциально опасных зон, потому что Ближний Восток и Индокитай сейчас кишат представителями спецслужб всех крупных стран.

— Боже мой, Анхель, это был риторический вопрос.

Азаров невольно улыбнулся. В последние полгода переделанная кличка Ангел привязалась к нему намертво. Сначала чтобы случайно не использовать старое имя, а потом потому, что все в отряде предпочитали клички.

— Это не меняет того факта, что ответ остается прежним. Конечно, здесь тоже не обошлось без ваших бывших коллег.

— И без опасности, — кивнул Кроули.

Наличие американских советников в правительственных войсках особо не афишировалось, но информация об этом все равно просачивалась даже в глубину джунглей. Но помимо прочего кто-то помогал местным налаживать и разведывательную работу — и партизанские отряды чувствовали это на своей шкуре.

К боливийским партизанам Азаров с Кроули, честно говоря, попали случайно. Просто переходили границу и столкнулись с отрядом, который занимался тем же самым. Для начала их чуть не пустили в расход, но потом им удалось убедить кучку грязных, небритых вооруженных людей в том, что они хотят к ним присоединиться, чтобы помочь сражаться с прихвостнями мирового капитализма. Азаров очень не любил вспоминать, какую роль в этом убеждении играло исполнение им наизусть «Интернационала» на трех языках, но Кроули заботливо не давал ему об этом забыть.

Они думали, что пробудут с отрядом пару недель, а потом найдут способ двинуться дальше. Но сначала они шли по слишком диким местам, потом Азаров отказался покидать партизан, пока они не завершат запланированную операцию, потому что «Они рассчитывают на нас, Кроули!» («Вы снова забыли, здесь я Демон, а не Кроули»). Потом нашлись еще поводы задержаться, а последние полтора месяца правительственные войска объявили настоящую охоту на отряд Рыжего Рафаэля, и о возможности ускользнуть пришлось забыть: все силы уходили на борьбу за выживание.

Азаров придвинулся ближе к Кроули под предлогом одалживания фляжки и тихо пробормотал:

— Что вы думаете про этого Фернандеса?

— Который якобы прибыл с сообщением от Зеленого отряда? Того самого отряда, о котором уже месяц ничего не слышно?

— Вы тоже считаете его подозрительным?

— Анхель, я умоляю, от него за милю несет ЦРУшной подготовкой. Я не понимаю Рафаэля, он вроде умный парень, почему он так безусловно верит этому типу?

— Рафаэль умный, но, к сожалению, не лишен некоторой доли… ммм… революционной романтики.

— Ох, если уж вы считаете кого-то излишне романтически настроенным, то это о многом говорит.

— Прекратите! — Азаров толкнул американца плечом, не столько с упреком, сколько чтобы почувствовать его тепло. — Но по сути вы правы. Первый завет партизанского движения — недоверие и подозрительность. Старых бумаг, перечисления имен и нескольких известных анекдотов из жизни отряда не должно быть достаточно, чтобы поверить человеку, которого неделю назад вообще никто не знал.

— Вот потому я не перестаю удивляться, что мы делаем тут с этими наивными младенцами? Они погубят себя, это ладно, но ведь они погубят заодно и нас. Ладно вы, с вашим коммунистическим задором вам тут, может быть, самое место, но что тут делаю я?

— Не пытайтесь делать вид, что вам все равно. Сколько б вы ни звались Демоном, а я видел ваше лицо в том поселке.

В том самом поселке, где правительственные войска решили наглядно продемонстрировать, что бывает с пособниками партизан. Азаров искренне надеялся, что поборники подобных методов были уничтожены вместе с фашизмом. Ох, как же он ошибался.

— Это другое, — резко ответил Кроули. — Я понимаю принцип устрашения, но убивать всех? Даже детей?!

Азаров молча сжал его руку, а через несколько секунд командир подал сигнал двигаться дальше. Привал был окончен. Азаров поднялся, поправил рюкзак и твердо решил вечером еще раз поговорить с Рафаэлем. Или, может, попробовать раскрутить Фернандеса на разговор? Хотя это лучше получится у Кроули. Да, именно так они и сделают.

Планам этим не было суждено сбыться, потому что через пару часов после привала, на пути к заброшенной дороге, где, по уверению Фернандеса, их ждали люди из Зеленого отряда, они налетели на засаду. Пара взводов довольно хорошо обученных солдат с несколькими гранатометами против двух десятков измученных предыдущими стычками партизан. От мгновенного уничтожения их спасло лишь то, что это были джунгли, да еще на сильно холмистой местности. Завязалась перестрелка, но исход ее был предрешен.

Азаров прижался к влажной земле, тщательно всматриваясь в мелькание теней и света среди листвы. Заметил шевеление, вложился в приклад, прицелился, спустил курок. Он никогда не стрелял очередями, оставляя этот вариант для менее умелых воинов, вот и сейчас управился с одного выстрела. Чуть передвинувшись, он обернулся, выискивая глазами Кроули. Увидел его прячущимся за толстым стволом чуть в стороне. А еще он увидел увлеченно стреляющего по противнику Рафаэля и приподнявшуюся над ним фигуру. Фернандес! Кроули заметил происходящее одновременно с Азаровым. Переглянувшись и кивнув друг другу, они с двух сторон бросились к командиру, но Феликс сразу же понял — не успеют. И действительно, Фернандес уже опускал пистолет, когда заметил Кроули. Попытался снова поднять оружие, но получил от американца размашистый удар в челюсть. Его швырнуло назад, прямо в руки Азарову, который одним движением перерезал ему горло — так снимают часовых, подкравшись к ним сзади.

Азаров опустил тело на землю, потом повернулся и потрогал шею Рафаэля. Тяжело вздохнул — мертв, конечно. Он действительно привязался к этому парню со всей его молодостью, и огнем, и романтикой, и верой в победу мирового коммунизма. Не то чтобы он напоминал ему самого себя в юности. Скорей того, каким Азаров когда-то мечтал стать. Но он вырос и стал другим. А у Рафаэля такой возможности уже не будет. Феликс на миг закрыл глаза, потом вздохнул и отвернулся. И поймал на себе взгляд Кроули.

— Что?

— Я не знаю, почему я все еще удивляюсь. — Американец покачал головой, потом потянулся за автоматом, выпавшим из рук Рафаэля.

Азаров молча кивнул и забрал себе пистолет Фернандеса. Подумал и прихватил командирскую сумку с картой местности. Они с Кроули присели за деревом и по очереди принялись ее изучать, не забывая при этом стрелять. Через минуту Азаров ткнул пальцем в черную линию.

— Кажется, я разобрался. Вот это дорога, где мы должны были встретиться с другим отрядом. До нее осталось не больше трехсот метров. Наверняка эти ребята прибыли по ней, и наверняка не пешком.

— Предлагаете одолжить их транспорт? — мгновенно сообразил Кроули. — Для этого придется их обойти.

— Желательно с двух сторон. Одна половина заманивает их вот сюда, в сторону, другая обходит справа и захватывает машину. Вот тут дальше по дороге машина забирает и первую группу. Конечно, кому-то придется задержаться, отвлекая на себя внимание.

— Я возьму это на себя, — кивнул американец.

— Не вздумайте!

-— Вы мне теперь приказываете, Анхель?

— Я прошу вас, Демон… Кроули, не делайте глупостей.

— Успокойтесь, Феликс, я не собираюсь жертвовать собой. Это ваш образ действий, а я умею выживать в любых условиях, помните? Я выберусь. Просто кому еще поручить такое — не этим же мальчишкам?

Азаров хотел возразить. Он очень хотел возразить, но понимал, что Кроули прав. За два месяца отряд потерял половину состава, трех заместителей командира и вот теперь самого Рафаэля. Кроме них с Кроули решать тут оставалось некому. Поэтому он сглотнул болезненный комок в горле и кивнул.

— Я возьму пятерых и займусь машинами. Не вздумайте умирать! Вы уже пытались провернуть этот фокус, повторять его было бы не смешно.

— Все будет хорошо, Анхель, — улыбнулся Коули. Притянул Феликса за шею, смачно поцеловал в губы, а потом пригнулся и побежал налево, криком подзывая к себе уцелевших партизан.

Азаров стиснул зубы и метнулся направо, высматривая среди стволов Ковбоя и Рико, на которых можно было положиться в рукопашной.

Дорогу они обнаружили примерно в четырехстах метрах впереди. Стрельба осталась слева — там Кроули с оставшимися партизанами старательно создавал видимость активного боя, а здесь все было спокойно, на обочине старой грунтовой дороги замерли два военных грузовичка и командирский джип. Хоть в чем-то им повезло: охраны оказалось всего четыре человека плюс офицер в джипе, поглощенный изучением какой-то бумаги.

Азаров окинул взглядом свою группу. Ковбой, Рико, Лобо и Мексиканец. Этот последний, правда, был ранен, одна его рука болталась плетью, и толку от него было мало, но он все равно по обыкновению увязался следом за Рико. Как назло, часовые расположились так, что невозможно было снять их по очереди — кто-то обязательно заметит движение. Азаров оценил обстановку и решительными жестами показал, кому куда двигаться. Мексиканцу он поручил офицера — у того хотя бы прямо в руках не было оружия. А себе выбрал часового поближе к джипу, чтобы подстраховать Мексиканца. Убедившись, что все поняли задачу, он махнул рукой.

Скользя между деревьями вдоль дороги, Азаров испытывал странное чувство, словно все это с ним уже происходило однажды. Лес, машины, охрана, идущая по пятам опасность, вес оружия в руках. Все это уже было. В сорок втором, да, после первой его заброски. Всего через пару месяцев ему пришлось срочно уходить из города в лес, потому что в штабе оказался предатель. Он провел несколько недель в партизанском отряде, вместе с ним пробирался через болота под огнем карателей, участвовал в боевых вылазках. Потом его отправили на самолете в Москву. На секретном аэродроме его встретил полковник Ильин, и по его лицу Азаров сразу понял, что с Нины больше нет.

Но это было тогда. Сейчас все шло совсем иначе, и закончится все совсем иначе, он отказывался думать по-другому. Между ним и джипом осталось всего несколько метров. Часовой тихо насвистывал, офицер сделал ему резкое замечание и снова уткнулся в бумаги. Азаров решил, что остальные должны уже быть на своих точках, и резко метнулся вперед.

Что ж, надо отдать ребятам должное, выстрелить никто из солдат противника не успел. Не обошлось без затянувшейся потасовки, и Азарову пришлось помочь Мексиканцу связать офицера, но всего через пять минут в их распоряжении было три машины.

Азаров задумчиво изучал джип.

— Мы все туда не влезем, Анхель, — пробасил Лобо. — Надо брать грузовик и сматываться, выручать ребят.

— Надо, — кивнул Феликс. — Кто-то из вас умеет водить?

Ковбой довольно ухмыльнулся и ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем.

— Отлично. Заводи машину. Лобо, позаботься о том, чтобы второй грузовик не мог двигаться. Рико, Мексиканец — в кузов. И прихватите этого с собой, — Азаров кивнул на офицера, — надо его допросить. А я возьму джип, нам может понадобиться запасная машина.

Спорить никто не стал, хотя командиром Азарова не назначали — все очевидно решили, что раз он раздает приказы, значит, имеет на это право. Через минуту грузовик двинулся по дороге, Азаров завел джип и поехал за ним следом.

В назначенном месте уже ждали трое партизан. Пока они забирались в кузов грузовика, из-за деревьев вывалились еще двое. Азаров прислушался. Стрельба приближалась, ждать было опасно.

— Вы видели кого-нибудь еще из наших в последние пять минут? — спросил он.

Все угрюмо замотали головами.

— Мигелито убили, я сам видел. Разнесло гранатой, — раздался усталый голос. — И Папашу тоже.

Азаров вздохнул. Папаше было тридцать, и он считался в отряде старым. Какими считали их с Кроули, даже думать не хотелось.

— А Демон? Кто-то его видел?

— Он всех послал сюда, а сам остался, — пробормотал Паскаль. — Анхель, я не думаю…

— Езжайте, — решительно оборвал его Азаров. — Ковбой, заводи и езжай по дороге, я догоню вас через несколько минут.

Кто-то попытался возражать, но Ковбой кивнул, и грузовик двинулся вперед. Азаров вернулся за руль, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из леса выстрелам. Повертел в руках автомат, прикидывая, как лучше поступить. И уже почти решил, когда чуть впереди из-за кустов выскочил Кроули, на ходу замахал рукой:

— Давай, давай, быстрее!

Азаров мгновенно завел мотор и нажал на педаль. Кроули попытался запрыгнуть в джип на ходу, но его подвела нога, и он чуть не упал под колеса. Азаров успел подхватить его и толкнуть на сиденье. За деревьями мелькали фигуры, Азаров, не целясь, выпустил по ним очередь и только потом сообразил, что не держит руль. Но когда повернулся, оказалось, что в руль вцепился Кроули. Лицо американца было грязным и мокрым, но он радостно скалился.

— Я же обещал!

Азаров не смог ничего сказать, только решительнее вжал педаль в пол.

***

Ночь в джунглях была полна звуков. Азаров прикрыл глаза и прислушался. Шорохи, скрип деревьев, стрекот каких-то насекомых, редкие вскрики ночных птиц. Ничего опасного. Он поправил ветки в крошечном костерке, окинул взглядом спящих партизан. Как мало их осталось. Им не выжить самим. Перед сном все согласились, что нужно искать контакты с одним из уцелевших больших отрядов, и даже придумали пару способов — спасибо добытым у правительственного офицера сведениям. Азаров с Кроули ничего не говорили вслух, им было достаточно обменяться парой взглядов, чтобы понять друг друга. Они помогут этим ребятам добраться до безопасного места, но самим им пора двигаться дальше.

Сейчас Кроули не спал, Феликс видел, как отражается огонь в его открытых глазах. Сам он тоже спать не хотел. Возбуждение боя все еще не улеглось до конца, словно электрический ток пробегал под кожей, не давая сидеть спокойно. Еще раз обведя глазами маленький лагерь и убедившись, что остальные крепко спят, Азаров поднялся и молча кивнул Кроули. Тот так же молча выскользнул из-под куртки, которой укрывался, и поднялся на ноги. Феликс поймал его руку, оглянулся и двинулся в ту сторону, где деревья стояли плотнее всего.

Они прошли всего с десяток метров, когда Кроули не выдержал, резко дернул его, притягивая к себе. Азаров не сопротивлялся, наоборот — использовал инерцию движения, чтобы прижать Кроули спиной к ближайшему дереву. Всем телом придавив его к стволу, он впился губами в губы. Американец мгновенно приоткрыл рот, превращая поцелуй в нечто грязное и жадное. Его пальцы вцепились в спину Азарова, сильно, до синяков. Накопившееся в теле напряжение мгновенно сконцентрировалось в одном месте, превратившись в яркое, почти болезненное желание. Феликс неосознанно дернул бедрами, чтобы хоть немного облегчить его, и почувствовал ответное движение: Кроули определенно испытывал то же самое.

Они целовались, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, но этого было мало, отчаянно мало. Азаров вцепился пальцами в волосы Кроули, провел по его шее, обхватил плечи, скользнул ладонями по ребрам… он не мог остановиться, ему необходимо было чувствовать, с неопровержимой уверенностью знать, что Кроули здесь, он рядом, что они вместе пережили этот день.

Он прервал поцелуй на миг, чтобы судорожно втянуть воздух, и тут же принялся целовать шею Кроули. Тот застонал, Азаров шикнул на него, и Кроули понятливо заглушил стон, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Его бедра двигались без остановки, заставляя их напряженные члены тереться друг о друга сквозь слои одежды. Ладони Кроули стискивали ягодицы Азарова. Но этого тоже было мало, слишком мало.

Азаров потянулся к застежке джинсов Кроули, и его пальцы столкнулись с чужими, который в тот же момент принялся расстегивать пуговицу на его штанах. Несколько секунд — и прохладный ночной воздух обжег разгоряченную плоть. Но несколько секунд без прикосновений — это слишком много, и Азаров, недолго думая, обхватил ладонью оба члена. Кроули зашипел, Феликс закрыл ему рот поцелуем и стал торопливо скользить ладонью вверх-вниз. Он пытался поддерживать какой-то ритм, пытался на каждом движении дразнить головку, но мысли путались, горячий клубок внизу живота стягивался в невообразимо тугой узел. Дыхания не хватало, и вместо поцелуя они просто вдыхали запах друг друга — запах грязных, потных, усталых тел, все равно казавшийся самым сладким, самым желанным, и финал был совсем близок, он был рядом, еще немного, еще… Азаров кончил, сжав зубами плечо Кроули, чтобы не закричать. Только почувствовав на языке привкус крови, он понял, что прокусил кожу, но тут Кроули тихо вскрикнул, и руку Азарова обдало еще одной теплой волной.

Несколько секунд они просто стояли, тяжело дыша, и Азаров бездумно зализывал след укуса. Спохватился и пробормотал:

— Простите…

Кроули только тихо засмеялся.

— Не стоит. Это будет прекрасная память.

Они еще немного постояли, обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями, а потом принялись приводить себя в порядок. Напряжение наконец-то отпустило обоих, движения были медленными и тягучими.

— Ложитесь, — пробормотал Азаров, решив, что может взять на себя первую смену ночного дежурства.

Кроули только молча кивнул и коротко поцеловал его. 

_Август 1963 года_

Над морем медленно вставало солнце. Казалось бы, за два месяца можно было привыкнуть к этому зрелищу, и Азаров считал, что привык. Но сегодня оно захватило его, как в первый раз.

А может, дело было не в рассвете, а в медленно возникающей на горизонте земле. Азаров судорожно вздохнул и покачал головой. Ну надо же. Он никогда не думал, что этот момент наступит. Они оба никогда серьезно в это не верили. 

Идея об Австралии впервые возникла в их разговоре в тот момент, когда они с Кроули были убеждены, что не доживут до конца дня. Это была забавная мечта, бездумная шутка, призванная отвлечь от опасности. Беспочвенная фантазия, почти сказочная земля, столь же далекая, как какая-нибудь Альфа Центавра. Их носило из страны в страну, забрасывало в пустыню и в джунгли, они встречали разных людей, находили и теряли друзей. Они прокладывали путь, длинный путь вокруг половины земного шара, и при этом никогда всерьез не верили, что он приведет их куда-нибудь. Даже последние два месяца, болтаясь посреди Тихого океана на старом сухогрузе, медленно ползущем из Сантьяго в Брисбен, они не позволяли себе верить. 

Однако теперь на горизонте над океаном вставали в дымке тени далеких берегов, и в карманах были новенькие чистые документы, и капитан корабля обещал дать им рекомендации, чтоб они могли найти работу в порту. И никто не заподозрит в крепком, загорелом, обросшем курчавой русой бородой моряке бывшего советского разведчика, а в жилистом обветренном оборванце — бывшего пижонистого агента ЦРУ.

К спине Азарова прижалось горячее тело, талию обхватили сильные руки. Он не вздрогнул — он знал, что Кроули рядом и что в этом закутке корабля их никто не увидит. Да даже если увидит. В таком ограниченном пространстве трудно что-то скрыть, и до сих пор никто ничего им не говорил.

Кроули уперся подбородком ему в плечо. Он тоже смотрел на горизонт.

— Как думаете, мы действительно сможем это сделать?

— Остановиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности? — Наверняка он думали об одном и том же.

— И научиться быть обычными людьми.

— Мы и есть обычные люди.

-— Вы понимаете, о чем я, ангел. 

Феликс понимал. Он положил ладони на руки Кроули. Глубоко вздохнул. Земля на горизонте постепенно разрасталась, становилась все четче, все реальней.

— Я думаю… Я думаю, мы можем что угодно. — улыбнулся Азаров. — Справлялись же мы до сих пор. А дальше… увидим?

— Увидим.

Даже не оборачиваясь, Азаров знал, что Кроули тоже улыбается.


End file.
